Chapter 10 - Run With Your Enemy To The Enemy
Run With Your Enemy To The Enemy (Mio's P.O.V) We saw Mayuri with crutches as Mai leaves, we were notified that the crutches of Mayuri will be used for 2 days, so she won't be able to fight for a while. We went back to Crocus Garden since we have nothing to do outside anyway, and we need to be ready for tomorrow. Once we got to the hotel we went back to our rooms and fixed ourselves up, it was the first time that we will be having dinner with the competitors and as such, we need to look our best. When we got to the cafeteria, Misaki suddenly bumps into someone who turned out to be Asuna. They both apologized to each other and in an instant, Misaki was asked by Asuna to sit with them, it's like they're best friends already. "Well she's quick in making friends! As usual." Kazuki quickly commented on the series of events that just occured, we just laughed. With that we sat down at a table and started to eat, but I couldn't help but get the feeling that something is wrong. "Mai's not yet back, it's really late now, I hope she's alright." Morning, it was the second day of the Grand Magic Games and everyone was ready, we weren't nervous this time, we wanted this second day to be as good as the first day, maybe even better. But Mai was still not in the hotel, I asked the lobby and they said that she didn't come back last night. "Guys, I'm worried about Mai." I said, I wanted at least to know any information about my friend but I was only reassured that she was fine. Finally, a few more minutes before the start of the competition and Mai shows up. "Where were you?! I was really worried." "I - I'm sorry, I lost track of time last night. It was really late so I just slept in a nearby hotel." She was carefully choosing her words, I wondered if anything had happened to her, but that thought simply blew away when they finally announced the 2nd game. "The game is: Run With Your Enemy To The Enemy. choose your representative." The pumpkin announced, we paused for a moment as we thought of who should play the game. Just then, Mai raised her hand "I'll play the game." We saw the determination in her eyes, and in the end she was our representative. The other representatives were: Kamijou Touma, Sakura Haruno, Gray Fullbuster, Yoruichi Shihoin, Klein, Mukuro Rokudo, and Hilda. And with that settled, the representatives were teleported at the edge of Crocus, and at the same time, 8 metal rooms rose up from the ground of the arena. "These are the rules. From the edge of Crocus, you will have to get back to Domus Flau, you can use any means of getting there, even your powers. Once you come back to Domus Flau, go to the room with the symbol of your team and there you will battle an S-Class Monster, the first one to defeat an S-Class Monster recieves 7pts, the second get's 6pts. and so on and so forth. The last person to finish recieves no point." The rules were simple, so the game started, and all of a sudden Mukuro quickly made a move. "I'm getting that 7pts.! Six Paths of Reincarnation First Path: Realm of Hell!" The other contestants suddenly can't move, I wondered as to what happened. "They're trapped in an illusion. That's the power of Mukuro, the first realm of the six paths of reincarnation, the realm of hell." Kazuki says as he shares the information to me. Because this is a new kind of Daimatou Enbu, the makers prepared themselves with any eventuality, so the Lacrima vision can see the contestants inside the genjutsu. The contestants did everything they can to get out of the illusion, Sakura tried to release but it didn't work, Kamijou tried to use his Imagine Breaker, but it didn't work either. "Step aside." Mai suddenly asks them to back up which they gladly did. "Unleash: Ether Magic." Erza was shocked by the mere word, Lucy asks her what's wrong. "Ether Magic, is Magic itself! She can control the very essence of magic!" Everyone was shocked by the sudden information that they got, and all eyes are on Mai on what she is gonna do to get out of the illusion. "Break the dimension that tries to bind me. Break the space that tries to trap me. Destroy the illusion, and open my eyes to the right path towards me. Shatter: '''Spatial Decay!" The illusion suddenly brakes and without hesitation, Mai speaks another incantation. "''Lightning, Lightning, as fast as lightning. Shine, and let your glow flow around me. Give me the speed and let them see your pride in a blink of an eye. Flash: '''Shadow of Light!" And in a flash, Mai was already at Domus Flau, it was like lightning. But she was running out of time, since she's the one who broke the barrier it took her a while to generate momentum. Now the first is Hilda who just teleported back using her demonic powers. Second is Yoruichi who was able to reach the arena just by pure speed, and not even breaking a sweat. Third is finally Mai, and Fourth is Mukuro. In the end everyone reached Domus Flau, whether they get to beat the S-Class Monster on their room first can they be in first place. Hilda was the first to finish. She was able defeat the monster and even subjugate it, with that her team get's 7pts. "Let's look at Mai -! The others are fighting the monster while Mai is just standing there. I wonder what she'll do." Everyone is really fixated on Mai, even the other teams, it's only natural since Mai has a very powerful power, even I'm wondering how she'll defeat this monstrous beast. Just as I thought that in my head, Mai started speaking an incatation. "''Break and shatter. Burn, and perish. Let your body crumble and shatter into a million pieces as it falls to the eternal void. Let your very existence be destroyed: '''Eternal' Death." The moment she finished the incantation, the monster started to crack, and then shattered into a million piesces. She was able finish in one move, and take note what she was battling was an S-Class Monster. She really is a formidable person. Almost everyone cheered when they saw what happened in Mai's battle, with that we got 6pts. In the end Beelzebub got 7pts, We got 6pts, Bleach got 5pts, Naruto got 4pts, Fairy Tail with 3pts, Katekyo got 2pts. and Toaru with 1pt. Since Klein was the last to finish, his team get's no point, but they're lucky enough to not be at the bottom. Still we were still surprised to find out how strong Mai had gotten, we teased her and she gave off a normal expression, like a normal girl pouting. She seems normal, but I still can't get the feeling that something's off. But for now I just focused on the games, next is a battle portion, today there'll be 2 battles and Yui will fight in one of them. '''Fairy Tail - 11pts.' Bleach - 11pts. Greek Ancients - 8pts. Beelzebub - 7pts. Sword Art Online - 5pts. Naruto - 4pts. Toaru Majutsu no Index - 2pts. Katekyo Hitman Reborn - 2pts. ~END~